


Drips, Drops, and Other Small Bits

by sassysavagesanha (RedJusticeLibra)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Birthday, First Meetings, M/M, So many AUs, baby moonbin, i'm too tired to tag this right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJusticeLibra/pseuds/sassysavagesanha
Summary: A random assortment of short drabbles as requested by people on tumblr.





	1. Between a Rock and a Hard Place (Moonrock)

Moonbin loved to gaze down at earth. He loved the way his moonlight would reflect off the water on Earth. He loved the way small ripples disturbed the water and scattered his light in gorgeous patterns. He loved the soft hush that came over the world and the soft whispers of the trees that floated up to the heavens to meet him. He loved the humans and the way they would stare up at his light in wonder and awe. He loved the nocturnal animals that came out each night to greet him. But most importantly, Moonbin loved The Rock. 

Yes, The Rock. Capitalization absolutely necessary. 

You see, this wasn’t some ordinary run of the mill rock, oh no, this was the rock to end all rocks. This rock was absolutely gorgeous. It had small bands of varying colors, everything from an earthy dark brown, to a simmering silver and everything in between. Situated next to a small pond, the village children would sneak out to skip rocks during the night, and the way the light reflected on to The Rock enhanced its colors in a marvelous way. 

The graceful way The Rock shifted over time until it was a spire rising above the rest to point towards the heavens gave Moonbin butterflies. And the way The Rock was a dependable listening ear to those lonely ones that came to it to confess their hopes and fears gave warmth to Moonbin’s cold surface. What he wouldn’t give to one day go down to Earth and tell The Rock how much he loved it. 

Alas, it wasn’t possible for them to ever meet; the connector of all things, Jinjin, did pull him towards the Earth, but he also warned that if Moonbin was ever to meet the Earth his precious Rock would be destroyed. 

And so Moonbin was left to admire The Rock from afar, forever wondering what would happen if they were to meet.


	2. Look Before You Leap (Eunky)

It’s was perfectly normal average day for suffering college student Park Minhyuk. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and he may or may not have just failed his Economics exam. All things considered it was a pretty good day. Aside from the exam, but Minhyuk was choosing to pretend it never happened. 

He’s almost back to his dorm when he spotted a familiar figure crouching on the ground tying his shoe. Moonbin had been his best friend since as long as he can remember and they weren’t afraid to randomly jump on, scare, fistbump or some combination of the three whenever they see each other in public. That’s why Minhyuk had no second thoughts when he ran up behind Moonbin and tried to leapfrog over him. 

Keyword: tried. 

As soon as Minhyuk’s feet left the ground and he put his full weight behind his hands and onto Moonbin’s back, Moonbin gave out under him and they fell sprawled out on the ground. Minhyuk groaned and picked himself off the ground and turned to face Moonbin. 

Except, it wasn’t Moonbin. 

It was actually a man Minhyuk had never seen before. The stranger was in the process of picking himself from the ground. Apparently he’d set down his cup of coffee as he was tying his shoe and now it was staining the front of his shirt. As if that wasn’t enough, he’d clearly hit his face on the sidewalk as there was blood steadily dripping from his nose. Despite the ruffled hair, bloody face, and stained shirt, he was easily the most attractive man Minhyuk had ever seen. 

The stranger stared up at Minhyuk with a disgruntled look on his face, and Minhyuk couldn’t tell if he was mad or confused, mostly likely both. The fire in his eyes and the scrunched up face, however, inclined Minhyuk to believe that it was more anger. Yet, the poofy hair and the mussed up look made him look about as threatening as a baby bunny. 

It was then that what he’d done finally sank in; he’d just unintentionally battered a perfect stranger.

Oops.


	3. Arms...I mean Cars! (Binu)

Dongmin was stressed. He’d woken up late this morning, missed breakfast, was ten minutes late to work, was forced to park a level higher than he normally would, forgot his lunch and had to eat a generously donated granola bar, forgot he had a meeting, was late to said meeting, and then had to put up with two straight hours of droning on and on about the amount of paper being used in the office and how his department was directly responsible for the large increase. Despite his best efforts, Dongmin had gotten maybe a total of ten hours of sleep this past week, what with the major project he was heading, and he was beginning to feel the lack of sleep in his temples. At least it was friday.

Dongmin just wanted to go home. 

He pushed the button to unlock his car and made his way over towards the lights. Once he got to his car he shoved his briefcase into the passenger seat before plopping himself into the driver’s seat. For a moment he thought the seat felt harder and the placement was off, but Dongmin chalked it up to his tired mind. 

Dongmin knew he should leave and so that he could get home sooner, crawl into a bed, and eat ake out, but he couldn't resist the temptation to lay his head on top of his hands on the steering wheel. Only a few seconds Dongmin promised himself as his eyes began to drift shut on their own. 

A loud knock on the window startled Dongmin from his stupor, causing his head to hit the horn and the car to let out a long, jarring beep. Fully awake now, Dongmin turned to see a man standing at his window.

“What do you think you’re doing in my car?” The man seemed angry and confused and judging by his buff arms Dongmin was not in a hurry to get in a fight with him. He was really attractive too. His dark hair was styled up and swept off to one side and his loose tie and white shirt combo made him look really good. What Dongmin wouldn’t give to run his hands through his hair and-

“Hey, buddy I asked you a question! What are you doing in my car?” His car? But Dongmin was in his own car. He took a second to look around at the car’s interior and noticed the dance poster sticking out of the arm rest, the cat ornament hanging from the mirror and the multiple wrappers scattered around the car. 

“This- this isn’t my car.” Was Dongmin’s intelligent response. The pretty stranger frowned in concern. Dongmin thought it made him look like a pouty cat. Heh, cat like the ornament. He bet if he smiled the man would look like a puppy. 

“Hey, I’m Moonbin, I work on the third floor, who are you?” Moonbin, a pretty name for a pretty man. 

“I’m Dongmin from the second floor.” 

“Okay Dongmin-from-the-second-floor, what are you doing in the third floor parking level?” Moonbin seemed confused more than angry now and for that Dongmin was glad. 

“I- I don’t really know.” Dongmin truly didn’t know why he was there. Why were any of them there? Who was to say they weren’t just specks of dust floating in the dark emptiness of space with no purpose or reason? 

“Tiny specks of dust huh?” Did he just say that all out loud?

“Yeah you did.” Moonbin looked a mixed of amused and concerned now. “How much sleep did you get, because no offense, you look like crap.” 

“Ummm-” Dongmin’s brain felt slow and sluggish. “Last night? Two? Maybe?”

Moonbin opened the door and began pulling Dongmin out of the car. Damn his muscles looked really good in that shirt. He wouldn’t mind seeing them without the material of the shirt obscuring them. 

Before he knew it, Moonbin had maneuvered him into the passenger seat. 

“What are you doing?” Dongmin couldn’t understand, he thought this wasn’t his car?

“Taking you home with me. You’re in no fit shape to be driving and I don’t trust you not to accidentally kill yourself if I leave you alone.” 

He should probably be concerned that he was in a strangers car, being taken to said stranger’s apartment, but honestly Dongmin couldn’t care less. Moonbin was nice and pretty and Dongmin was comfortable in the passenger seat. It wasn’t long before Dongmin found himself drifting off to sleep.


	4. Suprise? (Gen)

“Moonbin, move over! You’re squishing me!” Myungjun’s voice is strained with discomfort.

“How can I squish you when there’s nothing to squish.” Moonbin puts his hand up to his eyes and mimes looking for something, accidentally elbowing Sanha’s face in the process. “Oh where oh where could Myungjun-hyung be! He’s so small I can’t see him.”

“Hey!” Myungjun has had enough of Moonbin shoving him to the side and making fun of him, so he shoved him into Sanha, who fell into Minhyuk, who fell into Dongmin, who was able to stop them from crashing into Jinwoo. 

“Yah! How about you stop shoving each other before we tip over and make a huge mess!” Jinwoo was already stressed enough, and he didn’t need those idiots to tip the whole thing over before they could pull of their birthday surprise. 

“Jinwoo-hyung! Moonbin hit my eye!”

“Myungjun-hyung started it!” 

“I did not start it! You’re the one that’s been crushing me this whole time!”

“Well if you were bigger maybe I would’ve noticed you were over there!”

“Why you little-!”

“Does nobody care that I have a black eye?”

“Relax, Sanha, you’re not going to die from a black eye.”

“How would you know, Minhyuk? Moonbin’s elbows are so pointy they should count as knives. I could be bleeding out right now and you wouldn’t care.”

“Oh please, you’re just being over dramatic.”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Midget!”

“Pointy bean pole!”

Jinwoo could feel his blood-pressure rising with every word, every stupid pointless argument, that was said. Why couldn’t they have just has a nice small birthday party instead? 

There’s no telling how long the screaming would’ve went on for if it wasn’t for Dongmin, bless his heart, pointing out the tapping sound coming from the base. 

“Shhhhhhh. Guys, I think he’s here.”

Jinwoo quickly set aside his annoyance for another time and took control of the situation. 

“On the count of three. One...two...three!”

As soon as Jinwoo finished counting all of Astro leapt up and burst out of the top of the cake they were hiding in. Sparklers went off on either side of the cake, music began playing out of a speaker, and in front of them stood their very unimpressed, cake-covered manager. 

“Happy Birthday!”

Manager Noh just gave a long, fond sigh and shook his head, glancing around and the destroyed cake and frosting splattered walls. “As touched as I am, you do realize someone has to clean all of this up right?”

Moonbin, thinking fast, shoved MJ forward out of the cake. “Myungjun-hyung volunteers!” he said before dragging Sanha and Minhyuk out of the cake with him. 

“Run for it!”

And the maknae line was gone, disappearing into the depths of the Fantagio building, but not before Moonbin tugged too hard on their arms and Sanha tripped. His scream could be heard from over two hallways away. 

The remaining old members and Manager Noh glanced around at each other, before each claiming a slice of cake.

“We’ll make them clean it up later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Manager Noh!


	5. You had one job... (Jincha)

Jinwoo woke up to the early morning sunlight streaming through the window. He gave a pathetic groan and rolled over to snuggle up next to his husband. It was too early to be up and Dongmin was nice and warm, so why not just stay in bed for a little while longer? It was a nice lazy Saturday and they didn’t have anything pressing to attend to, so why not indulge a little? Life had been pretty crazy since they adopted Bin four years ago, but they wouldn’t trade him for anything. 

Despite his best attempts not to disturb Dongmin, Jinwoo’s shiting and nuzzling had woken him up. He hummed sleepily and stroked a lazy hand through Jinwoo’s hair. If there was one way to make Jinwoo sleepier than he already was, it was playing with his hair. He could feel the pull of sleep dragging him closer, and his heavy eyes were on the brink of closing. 

However, it seemed like Dongmin didn’t agree with going back to sleep and instead, gave Jinwoo a soft peck on the lips. 

“Come on sleepy head,” his words were like Jinwoo’s favorite lullabye: soft and sweet, “we need to get up. It’s a big day.”

“Hmmmmm.” was Jinwoo’s only response. With Dongmin every day was a big day. Whether it was Binnie’s first day of school or simply another day at work, Dongmin said it was a big day. Jinwoo wondered why he couldn’t just leave a perfectly good Saturday out of his big day plans and cuddle with him a little longer. 

“I know you don’t want to get up, but someone has to go pick up the cake.” Now that got Jinwoo’s attention. 

“Cake? Wha-”

“The cake you ordered for Binnie’s birthday party today? The one with spiderman in a tutu because Binnie wanted a dancing superhero on his cake? That cake?”

Jinwoo sat up so fast he almost banged his head on Dongmin chin. 

“Shit! His birthday is today?!” 

Dongmin quickly sat up to join him in his panic. “How do you forget your son’s birthday?”

It seemed that Jinwoo’s loud voice carried over into Bin’s room as they could hear small shuffles coming from inside. 

“What are we going to do?” Jinwoo whispered in an attempt to keep Bin from fully waking up. 

“Why are you asking me? You were the one in charge of the cake.” Dongmin said back.   
“Well why don’t we-”

“Daddy, Papa?” Bin’s voice carried over from where he stood by the door, spiderman blanket clutched in his hand. He rubbed a fist in his eye and made his way over to their bed before climbing up and dropping himself in between his parents. He snuggled up closer to Jinwoo before mumbling, “It’s my birthday today, Daddy. Did’ya know that? I’m gonna get a big cake and eat it all by myself.”

Dongmin and Jinwoo shared a look over his head. They were so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> These are all drabbles that have been previously posted on my tumblr. I just wanted a simple way to organize them for people to read here. There won't be any theme to this, just whatever people have requested. 
> 
> Feel free to request something on tumblr, or just come say hi. My tumblr is [@sassysavagesanha](https://sassysavagesanha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
